Shino tiene novia
by Billy Cox
Summary: No es como si Shino fuera un asocial, al fin y al cabo, era amigo de Kiba, y mantener una amistad así era complicado. Pero no esperó encontrarse con una niña tan curiosa en el parque. /ShinoxOC/


**Notas de la autora:** A lo mejor alguien ha leído la anterior versión de este fanfic, pero era taaaaan horrible, que tuve que rehacerlo. Y suprimí varias cosas. Muchas, en realidad.

Me gusta mucho cómo quedó, la atención se centra más en Shino, que en la OC. Así que estoy contenta con el resultado. Aunque puede ocurrir que encontréis faltas de ortografía, alguna frase sin sentido o algo similar. Si es así, perdón ;_; No tengo beta, y aunque estoy buscando, últimamente no estoy en casa y peor aún, sin internet, así que si hay algún voluntario que levante la mano C:

Con todos ustedes, y con una extensión de 1527 palabras, el_ one shot_.

* * *

**S**_HINO TIENE NOVIA._

* * *

A Shino no le solía entusiasmar que su madre le llevara al parque, más que nada porque él iba a cazar bichos, y los niños del parque con tanto grito los ahuyentaban. Siempre intentaba alejarse un poco de todo el bullicio, pero su madre se cabreaba porque no le veía cerca. Y aunque no tuviera tanto genio como la madre de su amigo Kiba, también daba miedo.

Cogió de su mochila el tarro de mermelada que se había acabado y puso un terrón de azúcar dentro. Y esperó. Alguno tendría que llegar. Decidió alejarse un poco para no asustarlos.

Una cigarra se acercó pero pareció no fiarse y se alejó. Shino esperó un rato más. Al rato una mariposa con colores anaranjados se acercó y entró en el tarro. Despacio, el castaño puso su mano para tapar la tapa, después puso la pequeña red que había recortado a medida antes de salir y la aseguró con una goma.

Cuando llegara a casa buscaría en su libro de insectos qué tipo de mariposa era, ya que no la reconocía.

Shino iba con su tarro en las manos, alzándolo ligeramente orgulloso por su nuevo insecto. No pensaba estar mucho más rato en el parque, así que le pediría a su madre que se fueran ya. Sin embargo una niña que había estado jugando con un cubo y unas palas en el arenero se levantó y se acercó a mirar asombrada el bicho.

─¡Qué chulo! ¿Lo has cazado tú?─ lo miró con unos grandes ojos almendrados, la cara un poco sucia y el pelo castaño desordenado. Shino asintió ─¡Increíble! ¿Le has puesto nombre ya?

Shino negó.

La verdad es que la chica reparó en el aspecto del Aburame y se achantó un poco, pero al fin y al cabo era un niño, no le iba a comer.

─¿Por qué no Indiana? ¡Siempre que veo un bicho me gusta llamarle Indiana?

─¿Te gustan los bichos?

La voz de Shino, aunque fuera joven, era grave y hablaba despacio arrastrando las palabras. A la chica pareció extrañarle.

─No demasiado, ¡pero tampoco los odio!─ y volvió a sonreírle. ─ Entonces, ¿Indiana está bien?

─No les pongo nombre a los insectos… ─Shino miró su tarro y a la mariposa que revoloteaba dentro.

─¡Venga ya! ¡Con nombre es más divertido!─Puso la mano en la red que tapaba el bote─ Yo la bautizo como Indiana.

Shino miró a la pequeña Indiana, y luego a la niña, que seguía sonriente. El chico agarró el tarro con una mano y la otra se la ofreció a la castaña.

─Aburame Shino.

─Hachiko Miharu. ¡Encantada Shin-chan! Aburame-chan o Shino-chan son nombres muy largos, mejor Shin-chan. ─dijo mientras lo miraba decidida.

Se escuchó a lo lejos el nombre de Miharu y esta se volvió, vio a una chica joven llamarla y luego se giró hacia Shino de nuevo.

─¡Es mi hermana Akemi! Me marcho Shin-chan, ¡ya nos veremos mañana!

La niña se despidió con la mano y salió corriendo hacia donde estaba su hermana llamándola. ¿Shin-chan? Nadie le había llamado nunca Shin-chan, ni siquiera sus hermanos o su madre. ¿Y eso de verse mañana? No pensaba volver al parque al día siguiente. Así que seguramente se llevaría un chasco. Tenía que volver a casa y estudiar a los bichos, y a Indiana, luego los soltaría, no le gustaba retenerlos.

Volvió hacia dónde estaba su madre y volvieron a casa.

Al día siguiente Shino volvió al parque a la misma hora para soltar a Indiana, y Miharu le acompañó. Cazaron una mariquita, una libélula y un insecto palo y todos se llamaron Indiana.

…

El día del examen de _chuunin _de Shino, o Shin-chan, se acercaba. Habían pasado siete años desde que Miharu y Shino empezaron a ser amigos, y todavía iban a cazar insectos juntos aunque a Miharu le dieran asco los gusanos, las cucarachas y las abejas.

Miharu estuvo animando al castaño antes de que entrara al bosque, esperó pacientemente los días que Shin-chan no estuvo, y cuando volvió de la primera parte del examen le felicitó muy animadamente por la victoria. Ahora solo quedaban las batallas en el estadio, y todavía quedaba un poco para ello, así que podrían pasar algún día juntos si él no tenía ganas de entrenar.

Y es que Miharu, aunque le dieran asco algunos bichos según se iba haciendo más mayor, todavía insistía en acompañarle en sus pequeñas excursiones al campo. Al fin y al cabo era una chica muy enérgica.

Llegó el día en el que Shino tuviera que luchar contra el ninja de Suna, Kankuro, y apenas ella le había visto. ¡Quería ver a su amigo! En lugar de meterse por donde entraba el público, lo esperó en la puerta por donde entraban los participantes. Ella se quedó ahí esperando aunque algunos la miraran mal, no contestó a las preguntas jocosas ni a las burlas. Pero Miharu de lo que tenía poco era paciencia.

─¿Has venido a verme nena?─ un tipo raro se acercó a ella y le preguntó. A Miharu le explotó la vena de la frente, y del cuello, y del antebrazo, y la aorta de seguro que explotó porque pensaba destrozarle la cara de un puñetazo. Hasta había apretado el puño y concentrado el _chakra_, solo le faltaba estirar el brazo y dar en el blanco. Pero como siempre la interrumpían cuando quería pegar a alguien, y eso que eran pocas las veces que quería.

─Miharu. ─La voz de Shino fue como una advertencia de que parara y lo dejara irse. Cuando ella se giró a mirarle con cara de circunstancia y el tipo se marchó, el castaño volvió a hablar. ─¿Qué haces aquí?

La chica sonrió y habló: ─¡Vine a verte!

Shino arrugó la nariz.

─¿Por qué?

─¿Cómo que por qué? ¡Casi no nos hemos visto! ¡Vine a desearte suerte!

─La suerte es para los perdedores.─Empezó a andar hacia dentro.

─¡Venga ya…! ¡A darte ánimos! ¡Animos Shino! ─Abrió los brazos y se quedó quieta en esa posición: ─ ¡Shino, ven aquí! ─el chico se mostró receloso─ Venga.

Shino se acercó y dejó que Miharu lo abrazara, él le dio un par de palmaditas en la espalda y se apartó.

─Esfuérzate, eh. No vale que te intimiden. Enséñale a ese metrosexual de la cara pintada quién manda en el ring. ¡¿Me oyes?! Seguro que Kiba también se enfada si no le pateas el culo, ¡así que haznos caso! Aunque bueno, el campo de batalla no es un ring, ¿no? Da igual, el caso es que le machaques, que se vuelva a las cuidad de las dunas con el culo calentito y el orgullo herido. ¿Si? Pues ya sab-

─Hablas demasiado.─ Shino le cortó el discurso como solía pararla para hablar desde que eran niños: le daba un toquecito en la boca con dos dedos, y siempre funcionaba.

Ahora sí que continuó el camino que había comenzado y Miharu se fue a las gradas.

La castaña estuvo a punto de bajar a abofetear al metrosexual cuando se enteró de que había abandonado, pero el _jutsu ilusorio _hizo que se quedara dormida, así que no pudo hacer nada. En cuanto despertó se enteró de que Shino había sido envenenado, así que se mordió un nudillo de la rabia que le daba todo aquello.

No pudo visitar a Shino hasta que estuvo totalmente curado por el peligro de intoxicación, pero fue a verlo inmediatamente de que le dijeran que ya estaba bien.

En casa de los Aburame ya la conocían por todos los años de amistad, así que pudo pasar rápidamente sin problemas. Cuando entró al cuarto de Shino, ─sin llamar, como siempre─ le pilló poniéndose las gafas.

─¡Jo, Shin-chan, nunca me dejas verte sin las gafotas! ¡Cuatro ojos!

Los insultos y súplicas de la Akemi nunca funcionaban en ese tema.

─Deja de llamarme Shin-chan.

─Ya te dije que no te lo diría por la calle y delante de la gente, ¡pero aquí haré lo que me dé la gana! Tu madre me ha dicho que estoy como en mi casa ─se sentó en la cama. Lo agarró por los hombros y lo zarandeó ─ ¡¿Cómo estás?! ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Quieres agua? ¿Quizá té, manzanilla, algún refresco? ¡Puedo conseguirte droga si lo necesitas también para el dolor! La cosa es buscar, seguro que en algún callejón sucio hay algún camello, ¿qué te parece? ¡Y anda qué, ese idiota! ¡Mira que abandonar la pelea! ¡Estuve por ir y reventarlo a patadas! ¡Será imbécil! ¡Ah, ah! Y adem-

Shino la calló con un beso rápido en la boca para que dejara de soltar tanta tontería.

─¡Shi… Shin-chan! ¿Qué… qué haces?

─Hablas demasiado. ─ y le dio otro.

Shino y Miharu estuvieron saliendo un tiempo, pero lo dejaron y no se han vuelto a hablar desde entonces. Si tienen que llamarse por cualquier asunto, lo hacen con el apellido. Ya no hay _Shin-chan_, ni esos besos pequeños seguidos de un _hablas demasiado_. Ni siquiera se miran cuando pasan cerca.

_Pero se echan de menos._

* * *

Me gustan los finales tristes.

Shino necesitaba más amor, y yo le doy mucho amor. Aunque luego le pongo triste con mis finales fantásticos. En fin.

Los reviews me hacen feliz. 3

**_PD.:_**No haré continuación nunca, así que no la pidáis pls xD.

**Billy**. _25/8/13_


End file.
